To save a Mars
by Olg g
Summary: This is a rewrite of season 3 episode 9, where the gang catches the rapists, and a certain couple break-up, from Logan's perspective. I took some liberties with the plot – Logan plays a much bigger role, and the final showdown will be different. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**_This is a rewrite of season 3 episode 9 (catching of the rapists) from Logan's perspective. I took some liberties with the plot – Logan plays a much bigger role, and not all events develop as they did. This is my first story in the Veronica Mars universe which I only discovered a week ago. Please review. _**

**_I do not own any of the characters of Veronica Mars._**

...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It has been three days. Three days since the realization that this couldn't go on, the realization that they had to break up. Logan walked over to the bathroom sink and splashed some cold water on his face. He hasn't slept well. All this time he was mustering the courage to talk to her.

"_Don't just stand there dude!_" Dick stumbled into the bathroom "_I need to take a leak_"

Logan nodded and walked out still deep in his thoughts.

"_This party is gonna be epic!_" Dick said from the bathroom, his willingness to talk while doing the 'business' always somewhat disgusting. "_All the hot chicks in school are gonna be there_" He added walking out looking at Logan still deep in thought

"_I get it_" Dick shook his head. "_You can't cruise babes with your detective girlfriend around_" he shook his head. "_She has eyes everywhere._" He said walking back to his room.

That's just it, Dick didn't get it. Logan didn't want to cruise chicks. He wanted Veronica. But not the distant Veronica who would call him once in a while for a quickie, and then disappear again, investigating the latest crime in the greater Neptune area. He wanted her to want him as much as he wanted her. But that just wasn't Veronica. She would throw an occasional "I love you" his way, but it felt as if she was just being polite. She would never intentionally hurt him, but neither did she loved him as much as he loved her.

….-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Dude it's those hairy lesbians again" Dick said pointing out to the Lilith Hall float featuring a pig in a PhiSig t-shirt. "They need to chill already!"

Logan didn't answer as he just noticed Her, and his thoughts were consumed by the conversation they were about to have. Veronica Mars, in plain clothes and a ponytail she looked more beautiful than ever.

"Hello handsome" She smiled completely oblivious to the agony she inflicted upon him in the last few days.

"Shh…" Dick interjected "Not in front of the old man." "He is the jealous type." A few minutes of Veronica's clever banter with Dick and him felt like hours, until Dick finally got the message and left them alone.

"You weren't outside my criminology class." She said pulling him in flirtatiously "I waited"

"Something wrong?" She asked finally

"I can't do this anymore Veronica." He finally mustered the courage to say. There was no turning back; he was now 'all in'. He was talking all the while looking for clues in her eyes. She was surprised, shocked even… but she didn't seem that upset.

"I am always here if you need anything." He paused "But you never need anything." Logan said giving her one last kiss on the forehead. One last look and he walked away. Veronica still seemed calm. She could be faking it. She could be heartbroken. No, he decided. No one is that good of an actress.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

PhiSig party started out pretty well. Logan went with Dick and Mercer – the smooth talking bookie on campus. Dick quickly found some brunette to foul around on the couch with. Classic Dick… He never got attached to any girl for more than five minutes, so he never got hurt. Mercer meanwhile turned out to be a pretty solid wingman – within minutes they were chatting up a couple of girls. Then he saw her. "What is Veronica doing here? This isn't her scene." Logan thought. The girls meanwhile realized Logan was not paying attention to them and walked away.

"Hey Veronica" Mercer greeted her as she approached

"Hey" She responded looking at Logan.

"Hey" he said

The couple stared at each other completely ignoring Mercer who soon excused himself. The reasons for the breakup were starting to fade. He liked when he looked at him like that, like he is the only man in the world. He liked it a lot.

"You are here because of investigation?" Logan asked

"I am who I am" Veronica responded with a weak smile

Pretty soon the rest of the 'A-team' arrived. Wallace and Pez… Wallace okay – he was her sidekick for years now. But Pez? Why would she ask this guy she barely knew to help out over Logan?

"What does he have that I don't?" Logan couldn't help but think. Veronica used to ask for his help, Logan saved her life more then once, she used to need him. But not anymore. She was Veronica Mars. She didn't need anyone.

"I have the closest car." Logan said volunteering to help "Let me do this"

Walking out Logan couldn't help but admire Veronica. So calm and collected organizing her 'troops' under pressure. In a way he felt closer to her now then when they were dating. Being a detective was, after all, her life.

….-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hello?" Wallace knocked on a dorm door "Is Kim Kaiser here?" Logan was pacing anxiously next to the door. Wallace sneaked a disapproving look at his best friend's ex. It was clear why Veronica never invited Logan on their little crime fighting adventures. The man was about as subtle as a sledgehammer. With the fire in his eyes, and clenched fists Logan seemed scarier than the rapist himself, and certainly he was not going to let Logan do the talking.

"What do you want?" A girl opened the door in her pajamas

"Kim Kaiser, is she your roommate?" Wallace asked

"I am Kim." The girl responded as the two guys looked at each other in surprise for a few moments "I have a test tomorrow. Can we hurry this up?"

Clearly the girl was not drugged or even drunk. Disappointed at the time they wasted, Wallace apologized, asked her a couple questions and turned to Logan to leave. Except Logan was gone already.

"Great, I ll just walk home." Wallace mumbled to himself. Another party spent chasing phantom leads. Being Veronica's friend was sometimes quite a hit on one's social life.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I need to find Veronica!"- was all Logan could think of. The rapist was still at the party, and if somebody could find him it would be Veronica. Knowing her, she would then confront the rapist with her feisty anger and a 90lbs frame. Not very good odds there.

.

"I haven't seen her." Mac answered her cell. "Pez and I are looking for her."

Logan was getting really worried. He has broken half a dozen traffic laws speeding back to the party. For the smartest person in Neptune, Veronica could be pretty dumb sometimes. She separated from the group and didn't tell anyone where she was going. What if that was that pervert's plan all along? He tried to attack Veronica a week ago, and only by luck was Logan even there. "Why does Veronica think she is invincible" Logan couldn't help but think. "She could really get hurt…"

….-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So we had the wrong girl" Veronica realized after walking into Carrie's dorm room. Carrie was passed out on the floor. Quickly she hid Carrie in the closet, put on a pullover and laid down on her bed. Not a second too late as she heard somebody enter the room.

"Gotcha" she thought to herself. "But why aren't the cops evacuating the dorm?" Veronica was getting a little worried

"Unicorns, really?" guy's voice said inside the room "I'll definitely need some mood music"

"He sounds familiar" Veronica thought to herself

"It's a me thing. I have no patience." The rapist said sitting down on the bed "I mean if I met you in a bar or a club I would have had you on your back in an hour."

"Keep dreaming" Veronica couldn't see, but her other senses were heightened. Based on how far the bed sank when he sat down, this guy was a little heavier then Logan. 170 - 180 lbs maybe. His motions where quick and fluid, his breath steady, he must be in decent shape. "I must catch him off guard" Veronica concluded

"But that is an hour of my time" He said angrily standing up. Concluding that he was now with his back to her Veronica snuck a peak. She recognized the shirt instantly.

"Mercer!" She couldn't believe it. The cute popular guy, Logan's friend by the way, who could get plenty of conventional sex is the rapist. "That does it. Men officially suck."

The buzzing of the razor interjected in between his rants confirmed it – this was the guy. Suddenly a bang was heard from the closet, Carrie must have fallen down.

"You are getting sloppy Veronica." She thought. Mercer approached the closet and opened it. Inside was the real Carrie passed out.

"What the F.." he said as the tazer grazed his skin. He reacted quickly enough to get the taser out of Veronica's hands without being incapacitated. She tried to fight but Mercer was overpowering her.

"That's my face you bitch!" he said punching her hard in the face. While she was often in danger before, being in an actual fist fight was a new experience for Veronica. Then she saw her chance. Crawling under the bed she grabbed one of Carrie's unicorns. As Mercer dragged her out Veronica jammed the horn of the unicorn deep into his leg.

…..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Logan hit the brakes hard, as he realized something. A week ago he hired a 6'5 300 pound bodyguard for Veronica. That backfired big time – the guy didn't exactly blend in. Though he promised he would stop,

Logan went to see Vinnie – the PI competitor of Keith Mars, who managed to put some sort of a bug in Veronica's cell. Or was it a trace? Who knew, but more importantly Logan could pinpoint Veronica's location from his laptop. "To hell with promises, she is in danger!" Veronica was somewhere in Venice hall. Venice hall? That's where Wallace and that Emo rocker live.

"Of course!" Logan yelled out loud. That bastard Piz had a thing for Veronica from day one. He must be the guy! And now he left her alone with him. "I am so stupid!" Logan yelled out again.

…..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Quickly, Veronica bolted out of there. She was usually good under pressure, but even she was freaking out. She ran over to Wallace and Piz's room and started banging on the door. Then it occurred to her… Wallace was off campus following a lead and Piz was still at the party with Mac waiting for her.

"Veronica are you okay?" Mo, the RA asked concerned.

He called the cops and gave her some green tea.

"The girl, Carrie Kaiser, she is still there." Veronica said

"I ll get a couple of guys and go down there." Mo responded "You ll be safe here."

Mo closed the door behind him. Veronica heard the lock as she sipped some tea. "Why would he lock me in?" she thought as she saw a photo of Mo and Mercer. "I am so stupid" she thought feeling the drugs kick in. "Nobody knows I am here" the girl realized as panic was setting in.

"The window?" was the first idea. But it was way too high. Instead she hid in the closet

"Pick up dad…" "Please pick up" Veronica called him from Mo's phone she found in the room

.

"You let her get away!" Mercer said angrily. Hiding could have worked… It could have. If her dad hadn't called her that very second.

They dragged her out of the closet and took the phone away.

"We'll shove the rest of the GHB down her throat. She won't remember last year let alone last night."

Just as she thought it couldn't get any worse… ending up as a vegetable because these geniuses overdosed her was now a real possibility. But what could Veronica do?

…..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Logan knocked loudly on Wallace's dorm door. Suddenly something caught his eye. A drop of blood on the floor next to the door. It was still fresh.

"Open up you piece of shit" Logan banged loudly. Not awaiting the response Logan broke down the door with his leg. "Veronica!" He yelled into the room. Piz was not here and neither was Veronica "Veronica!" He yelled louder

"What are you doing?" Parker looked at Logan in surprise

"He's got her… he's got Veronica!" Logan said catching his breath a little "The rapist" he added to clarify

"Oh my God!" Parker exclaimed

"Veronica!" They both started yelling

…..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Logan" Veronica attempted to yell from Mo's room. But it was no louder than a whisper. Could she really hear him, or was it a hallucination?

"They can't hear you Veronica" Mo responded. "Don't worry, you won't remember a thing." Suddenly an object in her right hand caught his attention. "I ll take that" he yanked her cell phone away and looked at an unfinished text message to Logan "Mo and Mer".

Veronica could no longer keep her eyes open – the darkness was setting in. Finding her own cell and increasing the ring volume to maximum was her last play.

"Let me delete this for you" As Mo pressed the delete button, he felt a sudden vibrating sensation in his hands. Then a loud noise pierced his dorm room. In a moment of panic Mo was scrambling to understand what was happening. Another loud noise pierced the room. Mo looked down on the phone and saw an incoming call from Logan Echolls. He began clicking frantically trying to mute the call, but it was clearly too late. Half the dorm must have heard it.

….-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_Please review. Part 2 coming up._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here is part two. Please review.**_

_**I am not associated with Veronica Mars in any way.**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The door to Mo's room flew open. Logan Echolls – that rich, arrogant frat boy Mo saw around a couple of times was standing at his doorstep. A step behind him Parker stood shocked at the picture in front of her.

For a split second Mo tried to think of his next move. He was standing above drugged Veronica Mars holding her cell phone. On her blouse someone else's cut off hear. In front of him Veronica's boyfriend, accused of murder, organizing street fights, numerous fist fights, and plenty of felonies. And he looked angry.

"This isn't what it looks…" Mo managed to say before the first punch landed just below his ribcage. "I.." he tried again as long hit him in the face. Mo considered himself a thinking man – fist fights were not his forte. Of course there was no way he could explain the situation away either.

"Veronica!" Parker ran over and picked up Veronica's head. The girl was breathing, but she was clearly unconscious. She picked up a couple hairs of the sweater that were a little darker then Veronica's. Laying her head down gently Parker followed the trail of hear into the closet and reached on the top shelf. Dark, blonde, red hear, it all showered her from the shelves.

"Oh my God Logan" she said quietly still in disbelief. Then she finally realized what Logan was doing. It was no longer a fight. Logan was sitting on top of Mo swinging wildly at his face, his gut, his ribs. They were both covered in blood, except Mo was now barely able to move.

"Logan stop" she yelled. Logan defending his girlfriend honor was really hot. At first. Now it was getting scary "You are going to kill him!"

Logan looked up at her, seemingly debating whether that would be such a bad idea. Before he could answer he heard a familiar voice say firmly. "Mo, close your fucking door." Mercer said. "This idiot is lucky no one is in the hallway." He thought just before he looked inside.

Once he looked into the room his expression changed to fear.

"Oh shit" he said as he looked into Logan's eyes

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Veronica's head was pounding as she opened her eyes. She was still in Mo's room, but the door was open. Her dad was sitting next to her propping her head up. Mac and Parker were kneeled down nearby trying to be useful. Piz was standing a little behind the girls blocking the doorway. Outside the room a crowd gathered and was trying to sneak a peek inside. A couple cops arrived and were taking statements.

"Mercer…" "Mo" were Veronica's first words

"We know sweetie." Keith reassured her "We got them."

Veronica looked around for a second, than her hand reached for her head, reassuring that she hasn't been shaved.

"They didn't rape you." Parker said "Thank god." Mac added

"Lamb arrested the two?" Veronica asked

"They are in the hospital." Keith said clearly not wanting to get into it

"Hospital?" Veronica's eyes opened wide "What did you…"

"Not me, honey. Logan"

Logan? The details were fuzzy, but wasn't Logan following the wrong trail? And they broke up, didn't they? Or did she imagine it….

"Logan?"

"Oh my god it was so hot!" Parker interjected "He like totally saved you!" she continued despite Mac signing her to stop. "It was so romantic… your boyfriend saving you from those creeps…"

"They broke up" Mac whispered into Parker's ear

"Oh…" Parker stopped "Well in that case, he did go kind of psycho…" "Took like 3 guys to pull him off Mercer…" "But whatever, those two deserve it!"

Veronica was looking around confused.

"Lamb got Logan on battery charges." Keith told her daughter anticipating her question. "He is in lockup"

"Did I miss all the fun?" Wallace greeted Piz from across the hall. Police, a crowd, Mo's room, something was definitely up. "Are you okay Veronica?" somehow their generally teasing demeanor didn't seem appropriate

"You should see the other guy!" Veronica responded smiling weakly and pretending to punch the air

"I am sorry I wasn't here super fly!" he got closer "Glad you messed him up." "Logan stranded me in the middle of nowhere. I had to walk home!" he said explaining his tardiness

Logan! She wasn't going to let Lamb win this one!

"I might need a tiny favor" Veronica said looking at her gang

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Let me get this straight" Don Lamb was interviewing some freshman. "Logan Echolls didn't hit you?"

"No man!" the freshman responded with little conviction "I just sort of fell down"

"Fell down." Lamb was getting exasperated "I have five people who saw you pulling Echolls away from that Mercer character."

Feeling cornered the freshman remember the one thing he learned on CSI "Can I get a lawyer man?"

"You are not a suspect" Lamb said in frustration "Stoners" this was the third witness against Echolls he lost in 5 minutes

"Sheriff Lamb" some girl walked towards him with a recording device. Several other students were behind her. "Parker Stone, Hurst free press." Before Lamb could react she added "Is it true that you have apprehended the rapists."

Never the one to miss an opportunity to look like a hero Lamb responded

"Yes well, our fine deputies have caught them in the act. Thankfully we arrived…"

"Our sources tell us that the hero responsible for capturing the rapists is in your custody." "We have an account from eyewitnesses…"

Lamb looked like a deer in the headlights. In the meantime a completely different conversation was taking place in the lockup.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Is she alright?" Logan asked on his cell phone

"She'll be fine." Mac responded while setting up a website for Veronica "I am a little busy Logan…" "Mind if I call you back?"

Logan hung his cell phone and handed it to the guard. Call him back? Mac was not very familiar with prison rules.

"I am no longer your one phone call." Veronica suddenly appeared at the doorway "After what we've been through…" she shook her head

"I am glad to see you are okay" Logan smiled. Veronica was not hurt, and that was all that mattered. "You should be resting though." He added

"I wanted to see you" she said keeping her gaze on his eyes. She came closer and rested her hands on his. Logan looked down at her hands and then back at her. Her touch was so warm, so inviting. "Thank you." She said looking into his eyes

Logan opened his mouth slightly taking it in.

"So how is life on the inside?" Veronica tried to lighten the mood. She was never too comfortable talking about her feelings.

"I got the top bank." He answered as she nodded approvingly "And nobody made me his girlfriend yet."

"At least you are waiting to trade up." She winked at him

"I hardly think that's possible…"

"You like me better then murderers and rapists." She responded "Must be the looks?"

"Veronica" he said caressing her face with one hand through the bars. Veronica looked at him apologetically – it was too soon to be making jokes.

"I wasn't lying, I still love you Veronica" he said looking for clues in her eyes "And I know you care about me…. You just don't love me..."

"Logan…"

"It's okay Veronica… I…"

"Logan…"

"You don't have to sugar coat it… "

"Can I talk now or are you in full on Grey's Anatomy mode?" she taunted

"Go ahead..."

"You know that shy, trusting, impressionable girl dating your best friend 3 years ago?"

"Rings a bell…"

"I am no longer that girl Logan…" she looked at him sadly "I often wish I was… But too much has happened… Lily, my Mom, Duncan, Troy… losing my friends" Logan's gaze saddened "It takes a lot for me to rely on other people… I am afraid they'll let me down…"

"I get it. I just can't live up…."

"No, you come through for me Logan." She said passionately while squeezing his hands for effect "Even when I've been horrible to you."

"Ronnie…" suddenly his only desire was to kiss her, breakup be damned "I…" not sure what to say Logan leaned in, and Veronica followed. As they got closer the door opened loudly and Sheriff Lamb walked in

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Oh I am sorry was I interrupting something?" Lamb said sarcastically "I should have known it was you" Lamb gave Veronica a printout of the Hurst free press. On the front page was a picture of Lamb handcuffing a bloodied Logan with the caption 'No good deed goes unpunished' "I don't suppose you know anything about this?"

"Wow" Veronica said upset at the interruption "Fine detective work there sheriff" she replied

"Keep this up Veronica, and you'll end up behind bard with your boyfriend." Lamb threatened

Both teens looked at each other for a second. The whole boyfriend thing was kind of in the air.

"So you will arrest both the victim of rape and the ruggedly handsome guy who saved her." She pointed at Logan "At this rate you'll end up on Jerry Springer in to time." With that Veronica pulled her face closer to Logan and showed Lamb a fake smile as if posing for a picture.

"He beat those two half to death." Lamb responded "Mercer will be lucky if he walks again" A chill went up Veronica's spine: she was scared at what Logan could have done.

"I don't suppose you have any witnesses?" Veronica parried "Because that's now what the paper says…" "Vigilante sheriff…" "tazered…" she started skimming "the victim was a straight A student, friendly and well liked freshman Veronica Mars" Veronica looked at the sheriff "Granted they didn't do their research."

"Why don't we skip the insults and go straight to what you want?"

Veronica pointed to the jail cell. Feeling cornered Lamb opened the door and pointed Logan to get out.

"And the story disappears?" he wanted to make sure

"I ll leave that up to Logan."

"This isn't over Veronica" Lamb said as Logan was walking out

"Me…" Veronica looked up at Logan and took his hand "Us doing your job for you?" "Probably not."

As they walked out, she was leaning against Logan still shaky after the drugs. In the lobby Wallace and Piz were chatting up the star witnesses in the case against Logan. Parker had the id tags of a reporter and was pretending to interview people. Her dad was providing his statement, while no doubt helping him out in some way.

"Mac setup the newspaper website, while the rest of the A-team got rid of the witnesses?" Logan asked piecing together his release plan

"Very good young Paduan" Veronica responded

"So what you do, threaten to break their legs?"

"That's more your style." Veronica looked up at him seriously, with a hint of admiration "You saved me Logan…" "You helped put rapists behind bars." Logan smiled slightly savoring her attention "You went too far" she paused. Regardless of what happened she couldn't condone Logan almost killing the two. "But you are the hero of the day. It really didn't take much convincing…"

"So I am your hero?" Logan asked teasingly

"I said their hero." Veronica parried, but leaned towards him and buried her head in his shoulder. They walked up to Keith Mars who greeted Logan with a nod.

"But your reputation as a bad boy is effectively ruined" she winked at him

"Then how am I supposed to get girls now?" he was trying to keep joking

Veronica turned around and gave him a good-bye hug. While in a hug she whispered: "What if I still want you for myself?" Logan's heart rate sped up as he was unsure of what to say. Veronica separated from him and asked:

"Come by for breakfast tomorrow. It's only fair that we talk when I am not drugged."

Logan nodded and waved her good-bye. Keith took his daughter into his arms and walked her out. As she was walking out Veronica sneaked one last look at Logan. One last eye contact with her ex and she walked out of the station. Ex? She was Veronica Mars, she wasn't going to give up that easily.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think!


End file.
